The broken mask of me
by Angsinat
Summary: Una oficista poco comun, un asesino, alumna y maestro para controlar la souma de kronos y descubrir que son al final exactamente igual al otro
1. primer escalon: el despertar del viejo

The brokenn Mask of me: un fic de death mask de saint seiya

**1º escalón: el despertar de los miedos**

El santuario en grecia... un lugar bonito era para los turistas, tanto arte, tanta historia. Muchas personas no sabían las masacres que recientemente se habian cometido en nombre de una diosa... la diosa que potregía la tierra y Athenas, Palas Athenea era el nombre.  
Hades, hacia algún tiempo había subido al mundo de los humanos... para reclamar la cabeza de la reencarnación de la diosa, quien volvía a nacer cada 100 años como estaba escrito.  
Lo que muchos dentro de ese recinto sagrado no entendían era como habían recuperado su existencia mortal personas si eso era que se los podía llamar, que debían haberse podrido en el tártaro. Ninguno de los mencionados tenía deseos de sujetarse a las órdenes de una reencarnación adolescente de una diosa a la que intentaron asesinar más de una vez.  
El resucitado Shion era un ejemplo de esto. Aunque su última lucha y su sacrificio en el momento final lo redimieron ante Athena y los demás dorados que seguían fieles a esta todavía quedaba la sombra de los acontecimientos recientes. Pero otros caballeros como afrodita, Saga o Death Mask no tenían motivos para ser aceptados de nuevo vivos. En especial este último.  
Death Mask era el asesino cruel, sucio, sádico y despidadado por excelencia que se haya paseado por el santuario jamás. Los otros dorados lo evitaban todo lo que podían y este los despreciaba por haber resucitado. Por eso el tipo en cuestión se recluía en su estancia, la casa de Cáncer. Cuando uno pasaba cerca podían escucharse gemidos aparagados por la distancia. Claro está que esos lamentos eran las almas o reflejos de estas antrapados en los ladrillos de la casa del cangrejo.  
Pasaban ahora ya casi seis meses desde la última guerra santa. El reinstalado patriarca Shion, se ocupaba de la educación de la joven diosa y los santos usaban este nuevo tiempo en cosas más pacíficas como entrenar a los parendices y raro más aún de formar una familia.  
En aries, Mu seguía enseñano a Kiki el arte de la reparación de armaduras y como lemuriano que era coreaba con voz serena a las armaduras que hablaban mientras reparaba fisuras hábilmente. Aldebarán, tenía su cargo el reclutamiento y las admisiones de los aspirantes a caballeros o amazonas, riendo socarronamente para darle ánimo a los aprendices mas nuevos.  
Saga y Kannon tenían a su cargo los asuntos diplomáticos del Santuario(!!!!) y uno de los gemelos ya tenía una pareja mas o menos estable, Isabella, quien a pesar de no haber entrenado y estado ahí tratando con los demas caballeros tenía la fuerza sufiiente como para mantener a raya a su querido noviecito. Saga ayudaba a Shion con los asuntos del santuario. Dhocko habiendo rejuvenecido de nuevo tomó el control del templo de libra acompañado por su discipulo Shiryu y Sunrei.  
Milo y su esposa Alisa tenían al pequeño Kyrus que cuidar.Shura dirigía la designación de armaduras y Camus estaba en el ártico entrenando.  
El leon Aioria volvía de su luna de miel on su esposa Marin, la amazona del águila. Su cuñado Seiya le había advertido depués de una buena sobada en la cabeza que cuidara bien de su hermana o vería una flecha dorada de sagitario clavada en su trasero o en sus partes nobles.  
Afrodita, era ahora el responsable de los bosques y jardines del santuario tratando de ocultar sus culpas ante los otros y Shaka no se había movido de su santuario debido a su meditación constante.  
Una llamada de urgencia había alertado a los santos y preocupados acudieron caminando al salón de los mandos sin dudar. Mientras ascendían podían percibir destellos luminosos que reprimían vigorosamente un cosmo oscuro en la estatua de Athena en la cima del santuario. Sorprendido todo el mundo cuando al llegar la comitiva de los santos, ya estaba recargado en una columna el santo de Cáncer sonriendole burlonamente a los recien llegados. Era ilógico, como el que no hacía caso del patriarca, ya estaba presente ante Athena?? Era un hombre insufrible. tanto Saori como Shion se hallaban sentados en sus respectivos tronos. cuando el último caballero dorado entró las puertas del salón de mandos se cerraron. Entre tanto el cosmo oscuro dentro de la estatua de athena se sacudía levemente de entre sus cadenas.  
A 2000km de distancia una mujer, con rostro de no haber dormido en meses se daba vuelta tratando de ignorar la voz que se había metido en su cabeza desde su enfermedad, hace algunos días...  
**continuará...**


	2. segundo escalon: vacío

The brokenn Mask of me: Capítulo 2: Vacío

Se despertó sobresaltada por décimo cuarto día seguido. Sudaba frío y tenía la cabeza inchada de tanto pensar... o al menos eso se hacía creer ella. Y no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba sucediendo esto. La tuberculosis no le había dado problemas hasta ahora para que pasara eso.

-Mierda ya son las 5- susurró levantando el despertador.

Se levantó sin ganas como todos los días. Tomó su ropa y caminó hasta el comedor. Se ponía la camisa con una mano mientras que con la otra encendía la hornalla para preparar café. Sola: era algo que se repetía en cada instante de su vida... cabezeó un poco tratando de aclararse las ideas, al fin y al cabo había sido su propia decisión y a veces se arrepentía de eso, pero ahora tenía que aguantar y ser responsable. Se puso los pantalones y se calzó un auricular de la radio en el oído.

Escuchaba las noticias, tomando de vez en cuando un sorbo de café... "otro día más" pensó, hasta que un anuncio le llamó la atención, no sólo porque no entendía nada, sino porque estuviera haciendose en una radio de habla hispana. "En fin" se dijo terminando de cambiarse y le hechó una ojeada al reloj... era tarde! y todo por escuchar ese mugre anuncio. Corrió a toda velociad agarrando su bolso y las llaves del auto en el trayecto y dobló a todo correr hacia el garaje. Otra vez la voz estaba empezando a hablar molestamente en su cabeza y la migraña comenzaba a empeorarse..

-Suficiente!- vociferó acalorada tratando de encender el auto mientras los vecinos cuchicheaban mientras la señalaban dentro del auto.

La voz calló de repente y el auto arrancó... ahora se deslizaba a toda velocidad por las calles en dirección al trabajo, al que, según ella, estaba llegando demasiado tarde. Bajó del estacionamiento y caminó hacia la entrada del edificio...

Como todos los días revisaba el papeleo y los mensajes al llegar a su escritorio.

-Ud tiene 0 mensajes- repitió la voz neutra de la contestadora. Como siempre, suspiró. Se sentía parada como en una pared que separaba a dos abismos: una parte de ella estaba segura que no la molestarían ese día y la otra sentía pánico porque era sospechoso de que ninguno de los de la oficina estaba molestándola a esa hora con conversaciónes frívolas a las que respondía si o no alternativamente.

Eryx era una persona que prefería la privaciad y la calma, pero la bulla y el cotilleo de su compañera Fanny siempre la ponía un poco de malas pulgas y ese día extrañaba el cotorreo mañanero de ella. Sumado a eso estaba el incidente del anuncio y esa voz rara que la ponía de nervios... un día bastante más gris que los demás, para completar.

-¿Otra vez con el mismo rollo de siempre?- la saludó Fanny

- Buenos días compañera, y si es la única cara que tengo por si no te diste cuenta- empezó a ordenar todo el papeleo que tenía pendiente. Era insólito, pero escuchar una voz conocida la estaba calmando un poco.

- Hey, veo hace algunos meses que no estás bien... vos no tendrás algún problema serio ¿no?

-No- contestó aburrida. Por qué estaba de preocupada ahora? Nunca le habián prestado tanta atención antes... raro, muy raro. Se agachó a buscar una carpeta bajo el escritorio.

-Por lo menos podrías ver a un...-empezó fanny como quien no quiere la cosa, pero Eryx la cortó drásticamente

-Te dije que no tengo nada- contestó cortante

-Pero...

-Pero na- se paró en seco, al divisar una figura masculina que conocía muy bien dirigiéndose con andar despeocupado hacia su cubículo. El nombre del susodicho en cuestión: Ángelo. El tipo era un idiota al cuadrado que al haber sido ascendido recientemente, se la pasaba vagando por los pasillos y haciendo relaciones públicas en vez de dedicarse a su trabajo. Una de sus actividades favoritas era molestar a Eryx y a cotorrear con Fanny. Demás esta decir que Eryx lo había tomado como enemigo público nº 1 y una vez casi llega a trenzase a golpes con el fulano. La tonta de Fanny lo invitaba siempre a la oficina porque siempre le pareció muy chulo, con sus ojitos azules y su largo cabello marrón.

-Así que te despertas con el pie izquierdo, bah... una frígida como vos siempre se levanta así- decía burlonamente- mira que se pueden pagar las companías ahora

- Mira quien es el que está hablando jaja... buenos días primero y segundo la próxima vez que me saques el café te puedo asegurar que no vas a contarla y tu amiguito- dijo señalando para abajo sabemos donde- tampoco-

El tipo se estaba tomando una taza de café con la mezcla que Eryx se preparaba especialmente para calmar la migraña.

-Que tacaña que sos, al menos podrías compartir parte de tu cafe con tu jefe de sección, así nunca te van a tocar ni con un palo che- siguió sorbiendo el cafe y ahora se sentaba arriba del escritorio de Eryx. A todo esto, los humos de la chica en cuestión se le estaban subien do a un nivel alarmante. Quien diantres se creía ese vago de porquería para hacerse el importante y para tomar su cafe inpunemente... ya iva a ver con quien se estaba metiendo. Fanny mientras reía a carcajada limpia viendo rabiar a Eryx, quien súbitamente se dió vuelta con mirada iracunda y bramó un gran fuera, sacando a los que estaban en su cubículo y pegó un portazo que se oyó hasta en la oficina del gerente. Los 2 individuos que fueron echados tan sorpresivamente miraban ofendidos a la puerta de la que habían salido.

- Hey! con razón estas mas sola que un perro!- dijo Angelo, y acto seguido un tarro de metal lo golpeó en la cabeza, era el tarro de cafe de Eryx- esto no se va a quedar así arpía!- y el muchacho se alejó con el bendito tarro de café

- Así que te vas a encerrar otra vez!- dijo Fanny ofendida- pues me vale madres lo que te pase!

- Vete al carajo Fanny- gruño la voz dentro del cubículo.

Eryx respiraba de forma irregular, esos 2 idiotas la habían sacado de quicio demasiado fácilmente. Que hicieran lo que quisieran y si se mataban mejor. Otra vez estaba sola como quería y como odiaba también.

El día transcurrió sin muchas fluctuaciones. Por esa vez en su vida estaba relamente confundia y perdida entre lo que creía conocido, algo así como no encajar en lo que le correspondía, pero... donde se suponía que debía encajar?... eso era lo confuso. Así cavilaba mientras terminaba de ensobrar unos documentos para la dependencia vecina. la tarde caía y unos nubarrones amenzaban por la venana del pasillo del edificio. Antes de apagar la luz del cubículo, un papel, en el interior de la bandeja del correo interno le llamó poderosamente la atención: el mismo aviso de la radio para trabajar en Grecia y algo más, la fundación Kido era la que pedía el personal. Esto era una broma de Angelo seguro, ufff, el tipo quería que lo golpeen con furia hoy. Eryx se dijo que era hora de poner los puntos sobre las ies con ese fanfarrón, así que se arremangó y caminó rápidamente para alcanzarlo y así sacarse la furia, pero iba tan ensimismada rumiando amenzas que no se dió cuenta y chocó con el susodicho y fueron los dos a dar al piso.

- Qué cojones te pasa? Vas por ahí caminando y una loca te pasa por arriba, ya no se puede andar tranquilo por los pasillos- gesticulaba el chico mientras se levantaba, sin ayudar a Eryx por supuesto.

La mujer se puso de pie de un salto lo agarró del cuello de la camisa amenazadoramente.

- Vos querés que te muelan a palos eh? no te bastó con lo del café, que me venis con una jodita de estas?-siseó mientras con la mano que tenía libre le mostraba el papelucho.

- Pará, pará, yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, soltame arpía, soltame- forcejeó- ese folleto nos llegó a todos! Mirá que estás paranóica hoy eh?-

Eryx se quedó de papel, era verdad lo que estaba diciendo... ella no se acordaba quien se lo había repartido. Soltó al pelo largo bruscamente tratando de asimilar y recordar quien le había dado ese dichoso papel. A su lado una persona que no había visto se paró observando la reacción que había tenido.

- ¿ Te calmaste?- la voz era de Fanny, la cual estaba a su lado- Mañana el gerente te quiere ver..., nos vemos, tengo que alcanzar a Ángelo- y se alejó corriendo para alcanzar al susodicho que se estaba arreglando la camisa.

Eryx se habia quedado en estado como de shock, por el doble golpe, ahí parada como ausente...

Sono su celular. Atendió todavía alterada y se puso palida al oir la misma voz en su cabeza" Y ahora que me conocés que esperas para venir a mi?" . Se dió vuelta para ver si no había nadie asediador, pero todos ya se habían ido- "amada mia"-la voz susurró-" no voy a dejar que te me escapes como lo hiciste hace tiempo" y la voz reía. Pero Eryx también reía siniestramente, no iba a dejar que alguien la acosara y si era lo que tenía que hacer lo iba a hacer, iba a matar al bastardo que le estaba haciendo la vida imposible.

-Lentamente, muy lentamente... vas a sufrir- susurraba mientras caminaba al estacionamiento. Angelo y Fanny que no se habían ido, miraban a Eryx reir como una psicopata.

- Esa mujer necesita que la encierren- el pelilargo comentó a Fanny.


	3. tercer escalon: deliveraciones al azar

The broken mask of me, capítulo 3: Deliveraciones al azar:

-Caballeros, creo que han notado que tenemos un problema serio- comenzó el patriarca  
La sala se hallaba sumida en un silencio sepulcral, ni siquiera el viento hacía el menor ruido.  
-Empezando por cual¿Por los traidores?!- preguntó mordazmente el león Aioria. Fijaba sus ojos en la mueca burlona del cangrejo.  
-No es momento de pelearse ahora santos, la amenaza es bastante seria como para andar con rencillas ahora; creo que sabes Aioria que lo que pasó en su momento, ahí se quedará, porque pareciera que cuestionaras mis decisiones- intervino Atena  
El santo de leo hizo una reverencia refunfuñando por lo bajo. La mayoría de los otros santos mantenía una actitud seria y cortante.  
-¿Tan serio puede llegar a ser? mis jardines no se riegan solos ¿saben?- comentó despreocuapadamente Afrodita.  
Iba a hacer otro comentario frívolo, pero un tremendo cosmo oscuro hizo temblar el santuario y sus alrededores. La cosmoenergía de Saori Kido se agigantó de manera sorprendente reprimiendo a la energía maléfica que la amenazaba. La estatua en el centro del santuario se estaba resquebrajando.  
- cada vez menos tiempo pasa para que el sello de la estatua vuelva a calmar a Crhonos...- suspiró la joven diosa- parece que hay una nueva reencarnación de él y su souma está ansiosa por liberarse.  
-Pero creímos que el souma estaba sellado definitivamente, nosotros matamos a los 12 titanes.-intervino Shaka  
-Sí, pero al parecer Crhonos revivió- afirmó el patriarca pensativo- El souma no fue creado por el mismo Crhonos, por eso es que aún el cosmo de esa arma sigue ardiendo.  
-Pero... ¿no podríamos sellar el souma otra vez con la sangre de Athena?- habló el santo de Tauro  
Los caballeros murmuraron afirmativamente tratando de planear como atraer al titán. El problema podía ser solucionado con facilidad. Pero Saori se levantó del trono y empezó a pasearse con nerviosismo.  
- No va a ser factible esta vez que sellemos al megas Drepanon con mi sangre- los caballeros la miraron sorprendidos- ... mi padre, Zeus dice que debemos de buscar otro ser que pueda o sellar el arma o controlarla, al parecer el souma ha absorbido parte de la cosmoenergía del sello y parte de la mía también al estar encerrada tanto tiempo.  
- El problema también es que el nuevo sello del souma puede llegar a ser controlado por el mismo Crhonos o puede ser la reencarnación de él-agregó Shion  
- Si matamos a la reencarnación de Crhonos corremos peligro de liberar el poder destructivo del megas drepanon... no es así maestro?- reflexionó Mu afligido  
-¿Y si encerramos a la reencarnación en la estatua de athena?  
- No seas idiota Shura, eso equivaldría a suicidarnos- dijo aburrido Saga  
- ¿Y si destruimos el souma con la exclamación de Athena?- aventuró Camus- podría funcionar...  
- Ya intentamos eso en la 1º guerra santa y salimos vivos de puro milagro, no es cierto Shion?- recordó Dhocko  
-seguramente la reencarnación de Crhonos no recuerde nada como la vez pasada, podríamos encontrarlo y traerlo aquí.- razonó Milo(??)  
-Crhonos sigue atado en el fondo del hades- sentenció death mask desde la columna en la que se hallaba recargado.  
Los santos y Shion se dieron vuelta al escuchar su voz. Creían que ya se había ido, pues no era de quedarse en las reuniones y menos de dar su opinión ya que muchos temas no debían ser de interés para un tipo como él.  
-Por ahora, lo único que ese titán decrépito puede hacer es desviar nuestra atención hacia el souma y atraer con él a otros dioses que puedan liberarlo del hades...  
-Cierto- terció Saori- si su arma consagrada puede absorber la cosmoenergía de otros dioses, él también puede hacerlo fácilmente. Quizá por ahora no pueda liberarse por si mismo, pero tentando a otros que si pueden entrar al hades puede devorarlos y así volver  
En sus cabezas cada uno de los santos trataban de sacar conclusiones de como sabía death mask sobre todo esto y la mayoría sospechaba que todavía el santo de cáncer podía estar al servicio de radamanthis.  
- Entonces propongo que seas tú, el que vaya a dar la voz de advertencia al inframundo. Tu eres más cercano a ellos- reclamó desafiante Aioria, ante la mueca de aburrimiento de Máscara.  
-¿Y por qué tendría yo que hacerlo? por si no lo recuerdas leoncito tonto, no podemos entrar al hades sin la protección de la sangre de athena que es la única que abre las puertas el hades. Además... al fin y al cabo todo esto es asunto de dioses- terminó indiferente.  
- Por el momento las advertencias al inframundo tendrán que esperar- dijo el patriarca- la prioridad en este momento es encontrar a la reencarnación o algún ser que pueda controlar al megas drepanon- se levantó y se puso al lado de Athena- y también averiguar quien creó el souma para saber como anular sus efectos, ah y una cosa más...- tomó aire- es necesario que se preparen para entrenar a nuevos santos, pues es fundamental que cuantos más seamos para ayudar a Athena,mejor.  
Los caballeros se quedaron de piedra. Todavía trataban de asimilar lo que el patriarca les había dicho.  
- pero no es demasiado tarde para tomar discípulos?¡No contamos con tiempo para entrenar a los chiquillos!- respondió Afrodita asustado ante la idea de tener que aguantar los berrinches de un aprendiz.  
-Los aprendices ya están siendo seleccionados- contestó Saori- algunos no tendrán experiencia en combate y otros serán casi de su propia edad, así que espero de ustedes un gran compromiso a la hora de formarlos y entrenarlos-  
Dicho esto, los caballeros salieron silenciosamente del salón. El único que quedaba, todavía apoyado sobre la columna era Máscara de muerte que reía macabramente por lo bajo. La voz de Saori lo sacó de sus terroríficos planes de tortura para los nuevos aprendices.  
-Máscara de muerte, el tuyo será un discípulo especial- fijó sus ojos en la mirada confundida del cangrejo- creo que tus planes de matarlo tendrán que esperar.  
-Supuse que usted no me tendría suficiente confianza para poner bajo mi "tutela"- enfatizó con mucha ironía- a un discípulo  
- Como sabes, todas las atrocidades que cometiste se te han perdonado y pudiste volver-  
-Yo nunca pedí volver-dijo con enfado Máscara- creo que dejé mi forma de pensar bastante clara hace tiempo y aún así usted cree que si me da otra oportunidad podría cambiar...  
La diosa aumento su cosmoenergía por encima del santo de Cáncer y una leve luz dorada se desprendía de su piel  
-Todavía puedo decir con certeza que tú eres mi caballero más fiel, aunque los demás no sepan que lo eres... por eso voy a poner a un discípulo bajo tus entrenamientos- el cosmos de atena disminuyó levemente, para no alertar a los demás caballeros- tus habilidades para abrir el yomotsu no deben ser únicas además de tu sensibilidad para controlar las emociones de los demás.  
- ¿Me está insinuando que soy un marica sentimental igual que afro?- siseó Máscara  
- Al parecer no me has entendido bien caballero de Cáncer, creo que eres la persona que busco para formar a un caballero con la suficiente capacidad para que las emociones no lo dominen, es mejor una cabeza fría que un tonto enfadado-  
-Creí que al ser así te llamaban "monstruo" o "asesino" o "traidor"- respondió el cangrejo acomodándose su capa sobre los hombros. La chiquilla lo estaba confundiendo y poniendo furioso a la vez, pero hubiera sido una tontera enfrentarse a un ser con tanta fuerza como Athena- No le garantizo nada acerca de lo que pueda pasarle a mi "discípulo" en el transcurso del entrenamiento, eso, si llega vivo para hacerlo- terminó encaminadose a la salida  
-Ten cuidado Máscara, puedes toparte con una persona mas sorprendente de lo que crees- Saori se dirigió también a la puerta para poder ir hacia los atrios- pero como siempre dependerá de ti aceptar el desafío-  
Máscara bufó y apuró el paso hacia su casa. En el pasillo hacia los atrios, Shion esperaba a la joven con impaciencia.  
-Athena... ¿Por que tuvo que darle un discípulo a máscara, sabiendo el peligro que puede llegar a correr usted misma?- decía preocupado mientras la seguía hacia el trono de los atrios.  
-El aceptará el desafío que le dí, además... necesitamos alguien que nos sea ciegamente fiel como para detenernos en el momento preciso, en el zodíaco se dice que el cangrejo es el signo que concilia y da armonía a los demás, aunque para eso tenga que ser odiado por ellos.  
- Pero matará a quien cruce su casa como ya lo hizo antes con los aprendices que se atrevieron a pedirle que los entrenara- contestó el patriarca entrecruzando los dedos.  
Los dos estaban sentados en sus respectivos tronos en actitud meditabunda.  
-Confío en que el discípulo que elegí para él será quien se gane su respeto y pueda llegar a enseñarle a sus maestro, mientras aprende de él- Athena terminó mientras revisaba las fichas para los aspirantes.  
- Que su estrategia sea acertada, mi diosa- suspiró Shion

Por las escalinatas del santuario deambulaba Máscara de Muerte con una expresión de insatisfacción y enojo en su cara. Le molestaba que le impusieran las cosas así como así y también que la mocosa lo quisiera confundir desafiándolo así con sus sermones.  
"Sensible yo, JA!" pensaba para sí "esa mocosa tiene demasiada ilusión que que no pondré al infeliz que se adentre a mi casa como un rostro más en la decoración". Dobló un peñón y cruzó la casa de Acuario con sigilo, al salir encontró un gran bloque de hielo al que pateó como si fuera una pelota de fútbol.  
Al seguir caminado, posó inconscientemente su vista sobre el coliseo, donde todos los aprendices estaba entrenando a esa hora. Ahora que lo pensaba nunca había sido maestro de alguien y no lo sería ahora. Cruzó la casa de Capricornio tranquilamente, pero al llegar cerca de la puerta un repentino corte en el suelo le hizo retroceder con cautela.  
-No sé que te haya dicho Athena- empezó desde la sombras Shura y caminó sacándose el polvo y restos de piedras de su brazo-pero es mejor que no te pases de inteligente, porque te estamos vigilando todos.  
- No te metas en lo que no te incumbe Cabrón- escupió el italiano a modo de respuesta- no me interesa lo que tú y los otros sopencos hagan, además creo que ya tienen cosas que hacer.  
-No es una advertencia Máscara- dijo parado desde la salida Shura  
-Viniendo de ti, ni siquiera es una sugerencia- replicó máscara y se dio media vuelta siguiendo las escalinata cuesta abajo.  
"Mierda! Ahora me vienen a "apretar".. pfja! amenazar ellos? prefiero suponer que se están tratando de tragar su orgullo y no pueden. Cuerpo sin vida será el que trate de poner un pie en mi casa." Se escabulló por la casa de Virgo sabiendo que Shaka lo observaba escrutadoramente.  
Haciendo uso de su velocidad, regresó al recinto del Cangrejo. Los rostros dentro de la casa permanecían fijos en su dueño.  
- Sólo esperen un poco más... ya vendrá a hacerles compañía otro infeliz- caminó a hasta su sillón favorito y se sentó apoyando sus codos en las rodillas dando soporte así a su mentón con sus manos- eso sí siempre y cuando llegue hasta aquí.  
Un gesto macabro en forma de sonrisa se formó en los labios del italiano y los rostros de la casa se contorsionaron de dolor ante la cosmoenergía liberada por su amo. El yomotsu estaría ardiendo de seguro desde aquel momento.

La mujer ojerosa y algo despeinada se "arrastraba" casi literalmente hacia la oficina del jefe.  
Al verla pasar por su escritorio, el supuesto jefe de sección la iba a saludar con una broma pesada y una mueca de locura, pero al ver que los ojos del a chica lo miraron con tanta intensidad, Ángelo se quedo pasmado.  
Fanny se escabulló tras los cubículos, para ir cerca de su amiga pero Ángelo la retuvo. "Esto no es normal, va a ser mejor que no intentemos saber nada" le dijo en voz baja. Del otro lado de la puerta de la oficina del gerente Eryx esperaba drenada de energía y cordura el último golpe... el que la haría enloquecer por completo.


	4. cuarto escalon: Causalidades

The broken mask of Me- capítulo 4: CAUSALIDADES:

Enloquecer, eso era lo que le faltaba en su rutinaria vida. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le dijera su jefe, ya no tenia mucho sentido para ella. Su estúpido trabajo ya la tenía hasta la coronilla y el hecho de pasar como una maniática entre la gente ya merecía una cita con la camisa de fuerza.  
- Señorita Eryx, el jefe la invita a pasar- interrumpió una secretaria sus pensamientos  
Tocó la puerta antes de entrar y vio al hombre sentado hablando por celular. Al notar su presencia el anciano le hizo una ademán para que se sentase y terminó excusándose con el teléfono. Eryx esperó aburrida a que el hombre le prestara atención y habló.  
- Señor, con respecto a lo de ayer, no estaba muy en mis cabales, ruego me disc- fue cortada en seco por un ademán del anciano  
- Eryx, obviamente no estabas muy en tus cabales ayer- sacó un cigarro de un cajón y lo encendió- pero no te preocupes, estás estresada con tu rutina, eso es todo..  
- ¿Significa que no me sancionará? preguntó confundida  
- No no es para tanto- el rostro del anciano mostró una sonrisa arrugada- además me han comentado que no has estado del todo bien de salud estos días..- sus manos empezaron a buscar por encima del escritorio una serie de archivos que parecían importantes- .. ¿has visto el memo que se envió al departamento?  
Eryx sintió un escalofrío en la espalda... ya no era una cuestión de trabajo. hizo una nota mental: no contarle más nada a Fanny y matarla por ser tan bocona-... si algo he leído- se removió incómoda en su silla- usted sabe que ya no tengo tanta práctica como antes, ahora el papelerío es mi fuerte- el sostenía en su mano lo que andaba buscando  
- ¿Puedes hacerlo?Piensa que se te ha seleccionado por tus capacidades-  
- Si- contestó resignada, pues el tono del hombre no admitía excusas, ni defensa alguna  
- Yo creo que eres la persona adecuada para representarnos ante la fundación, además harías algo diferente para variar..- el hombre dio una carcajada- jaja! tu eres la indicada, pero piensa esto antes de decidirte, entonces haremos los preparativos para tu viaje.  
Eryx supo que la reunión había terminado y mientras abría la puerta del despacho dijo- voy a pensarlo, pero no le aseguro que tome el trabajo-  
Salió suspirando de la oficina, un poco más aliviada de lo que había entrado. Algo le decía que este viaje podría llegar a complicarle las cosas. No sabía todavía que iba a responder al día siguiente. Caminó despacio por entre los cubículos y vio que el de Fanny estaba cerrado. Muy probablemente se había ido a la cafetería. Pasó la tarde sola y le extrañaba que su parlanchina vecina de cubículo no hubiera venido a molestarla o a sacarle alguna cosa sobre su reunión, Pero mejor así, ya tenía bastante rollo en la cabeza por el día.  
El sol bajó lentamente y con eso la jornada de trabajo. Salió del edificio sin saludar y se metió en el auto para emprender el viaje de regreso a su casa. mientras conducía podía percatarse de como el cielo se teñía de añil y bajó la ventana para sentir el aire nocturno. Al doblar hacia la calle de su hogar, vio algo sospechoso a la entrada de su edificio. No era un suceso habitual ver a gente afuera a esas horas, ya que la mayoría de sus vecinos eran personas de avanzada edad o familias que ya estaban metidas en sus casas y no asomaban sus narices hasta bien temprano en la mañana. En ese momento sonó su celular y el nº era insoportablemente conocido: Ángelo... ¿por qué la llamarían a esta hora?  
- ¿Hola?¡Hola Eryx! nos olvidamos de avisarte-  
-Avisarme que- la mujer estaba maniobrando para entrar al garaje del edifico- no me vas a salir con alguna de tus bromitas, ya te advertí lo que te podría pasar  
-n-No! nos olvidamos de avisarte que íbamos a dar una fiesta por mi nuevo ascenso en mi casa... yo no te iba a invitar pero Fanny insistió-fue cortado por Eryx  
- ¿Seguro?...- los individuos que andaban rondando las cercanías habían desaparecido. solo era una mala pasada de su cabeza.  
-¿que vas a hacer, vienes o no?- el tipo sonó molesto del otro lado de la línea  
- Entro en mi casa y te contesto, tengo que organizarme- respondió burlonamente; tenía el celular en la oreja y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo supremo para pasar la llave por la cerradura de su departamento sin que se le caiga el dichoso aparato-.. dentro de un rato te llamaré- y le cortó.  
Al girar girar la llave se dio cuenta de que la puerta ya estaba abierta. "Mal presentimiento, muy malo" se dijo . Tragó saliva y entró con sigilo; podía escuchar cada latido de su propio corazón, que ya empezaba a acelerarse. La sala parecía estar en orden y todo estaba en penumbra. Siguió avanzando con la mayor precaución posible, cuando un leve susurro por detrás suyo la hizo apartarse instintivamente hacia un sillón al costado del pasillo. Que se mostrasen ya si querían herirla, ella les daría buena pelea aunque estuviera muerta de miedo.  
Una luz pasajera le revelo la identidad de lo que la estaba aguardando, que no era uno sino tres. Los tipos parecían haberse salido de un evento de comics, disfrazados con una serie de armaduras y máscaras negras. Hablaban de forma extraña y al parecer discutían sobre algo. Que haría para salir de ahí?... la adrenalina comenzaba a escurrirse por sus venas y lo irracional se le hacía mas convincente. Inconscientemente tomo su bolso y corrió por en frente de los personajes hacia la cocina, que poseía una gran ventana hacia la calle lateral 2 pisos abajo. Los tipos sorprendidos por tal movimiento lanzaron golpes, que al ser esquivados destrozaban todo a su paso.  
Eryx se dio cuenta que se había acorralado a si misma y solo pudo voltearse para ver que ya empezaban a decidir quien sería el primero. De ahí en más el poco sentido común que le quedaba, fue devorado por el instinto. Una explosión de vidrios y el reflejo de los cristales volando con ella le hizo pensar que hubiese sido hermoso contemplar esa escena a cámara lenta, como en un sueño.  
-¡Demonios! la perdimos... si la tipa se muere no nos sirve de nada- masculló molesto uno de los agresores  
-Ya aparecerá, no parece ser tan débil como los humanos comunes-  
-De la forma en que escapó a nuestros ataques, solo parecía un animal asustado- dijo el tercero- ahora es mejor que nos desaparezcamos de aquí...  
-¡Por Hades! todo este lío por esta chiquilla-  
Las figuras desaparecieron en la oscuridad y la dejaron sola por fin. Estaba tirada en la calle lateral, con los ojos desorbitados y pálida como papel. tenía trozos de vidrio en su cabello, la ropa ferozmente desgarrada y varias cortadas sangrando todavía. se oía a lo lejos el ruido de sirenas... la policía estaba llegando. se levantó tambaleante y empezó a caminar...

En la casa de Ángelo se escuchaba música y varias personas cotorreando alegremente. El timbre sonó.  
-¡Coman lo que les guste!- dijo divertido el anfitrión y se acercó a Fanny- Parece que tu amiga se decidió a venir, le voy a dar una "cálida" bienvenida-  
El tipo caminó dando unos pasos de baile hacia la puerta. Cuando abrió, se encontró con Eryx shockeada, ensangrentada, herida y sucia. Se quedó sin habla y sólo alcanzó a agarrarla a tiempo para que no se desplomara completamente, perdiendo la conciencia.  
-¡¡FANNY!!- fue el grito que resonó en la casa

--oooooooooooo--

Despertó lentamente... sintiendo como cada centímetro de su cuerpo le ardía de dolor. Se dijo a sí ,misma que estuviera donde estuviera, debía ser mejor que en su ahora destruido departamento ¿o no?  
-Ya despertó... me pregunto que cuernos pasó cuando me cortó- murmuraba preocupado alguien al lado suyo. al parecer estaba examinadola. Abrió de a poco un ojo para chequear en donde se encontraba. La habitación era tenuemente iluminada por un gran ventanal cubierto por cortinas, un escritorio se hallaba a unos pasos de este y dos grandes sillones al fondo de la habitación tenían su ropa doblada y limpia. "Minuto" reconoció de repente en donde estaba y con quien estaba y lo mas terrible era que estaba a solas con el desgraciado.  
-Mi cabeza está a punto de explotar- murmuró cansada  
- No explotaste tu también de pura casualidad- Ángelo acomodaba las sábanas maníacamente en un intento de controlar sus aparentes nervios- tu departamento se hizo añicos... ¿que diantres fue lo que te pasó después que me cortaste?- parecía ¿preocupado?  
Esos individuos eran información que ni el ni Fanny debían conocer, no sería seguro hablar por el momento...- No recuerdo nada-fingió Eryx llevandose una mano a la sien- mi cabeza me está matando-  
El silencio forzado hizo crear una tensión tal entre ellos que si alguien más intervenía podría haberse desatado un feroz huracán. por suerte este se cortó al aparecer Fanny con unas cuantas bolsa y el rostro angustiado.  
- Yo pensé que ibas a morir!! trata de no volver a asustarme así!!. y se arrojó a al cama donde descansaba Eryx- te traje provisiones  
- Gracias pero no es necesario que te preocupases así- gruñó tratando de aguantar las puntadas de dolor en su cuerpo.

Si antes no estaba segura de tomar aquel trabajo, ahora no tenía mas opción que emprender el viaje del que tanto había desconfiado. Sus pertenencias y su departamento estaban destruidas y las personas de las que estaba rodeada podrían correr peligro a partir de este incidente. A pesar de las suplicas de Fanny y de de la actitud indiferente de su jefe de sección Eryx se levantó para hacer todos los trámites pertinentes para recuperar sus cosas. También debía hablar con urgencia con el gerente general, quien al parecer ya estaba al tanto de la situación y misteriosamente ya tenía preparado todo el papeleo para que la mujer se fuera esa misma tarde hacia Grecia. Le dio muchas recomendaciones y le advirtió que fuera prudente en su trabajo. Eryx lo interrogó acerca de como se había enterado de lo sucedido la noche anterior tan rápido, pero el anciano le dio vueltas a la conversación y la despachó con unas palmadas en la espalda. Al anochecer en el aeropuerto cuando ya estaba acomodándose para abordar el avión, miró hacia atrás y se preguntó que pasaría a partir de todo esto...


	5. quinto escalon: El arma sacrílega

The broken Mask of me: capítulo 4: EL ARMA SACRÍLEGA

El avión aterrizó en Atenas. Erix, una mujer de cabellos enrulados, bajaba restregandose un ojo y asiendo su equipaje con la mano que tenía libre. Como en todos los aeropuertos había vendedores ambulantes y jaleo constante, sin embargo ella no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención, pues estaba preocupada por el hecho de que pudieran haberla rastreado y le tendieran una emboscada en un lugar lleno de gente como este. Su jefe no le dijo nada sobre si tenía que esperar a alguien para que la recogieran, así que echó un vistazo tratando de ubicar las cabinas telefónicas.

- Disculpe, ¿usted es la Señorita Eryx?- susurró una voz a sus espaldas y al oírla se quedó paralizada. Acto seguido comenzó a caminar tan rápido como pudo, alejándose del tumulto de gente- ¡oiga!- el hombre a sus espaldas comenzó a seguirla y esta aceleró aún más el paso. tenía que salir lo más pronto posible de ahí, pero a donde iría... el griego se le daba endiabladamente mal y no conocía a nadie en la ciudad como para refugiarse.

-¡Soy el enviado de la fundación Kido ah!- el tipo estaba algo agitado a causa de la corrida. Eryx se detuvo lentamente ante estas palabras. Si la habían querido asesinar antes, no sería la excepción ahora. Era todo o nada... se puso la mano izquierda bajo el abrigo alcanzando su pistola, muy bien camuflada por cierto.

-Pruébalo- se dio vuelta y apunto directamente al cuello de su interlocutor desafiándolo. El tipo se rió con ganas y levantó el dedo índice de su mano derecha como queriendo "cortar" el cañón con el filo del dedo mismo. Eryx permaneció inmóvil apuntando.

No supo como, pero un segundo después, el cañón de la mágnum 9mm se dividió en pedazos ante el rostro sonriente del tipo y su mano comenzó a temblar. Sobre la entrada del aeropuerto una limusina apareció y una de sus puertas se abrió dejando paso a una muchacha muy joven y con una larga cabellera violeta. sintió una extraña sensación, como si conociera de quien se trataba.

-¡SHURA1¡Como siempre eres un idiota! tendrías que haberte hecho un cartel, en vez de preguntar a cada persona que pasa!- gritó alguien desde el interior del coche; el tipo que la seguía hizo una mueca de desprecio al coche y miró a Eryx con desconfianza.

-Tatsumi tiene razón- dijo la muchacha y caminó a hacia ella haciendo que bajara lo que quedaba de su arma. algo en ese grupo era muy extraño y se maldijo a sí misma por no haber investigado un poco más sobre ellos antes de irse de su hogar- bienvenida a Grecia Eryx, mi nombre es Saori Kido y soy la presidenta de la fundación, a tu jefe se le olvidó decirnos en que vuelo venías y no sabíamos exactamente cuando llegarías, sube al coche por favor.-

eryx miró suspicaz al grupo por unos segundos y siguió a la niña al interior del vehículo. Shura miraba con incredulidad como la mujer obedecía a saori sin chistar y se subió él también refunfuñando. El auto arrancó y se decidió a preguntar

-Disculpe mi descortesía, pero...¿Cómo es que puede entenderme?- miró directamente a Saori evitando las expresiones de indignación Shura.

- En realidad el que mejor habla español aquí es Shura, pero he tenido una pequeña instrucción para poder colaborar con sus agencias-

El asturiano seguía enfurruñado y le había clavado los ojos en la recién llegada. No tenía ni el más mínimo respeto por los demás, pensaba el hombre para sí y cuando Eryx se dio cuenta le sonrió burlonamente. Frunció más el ceño, pues recordó el parecido con la sonrisa sádica del santo del Cangrejo. Sus miradas se cruzaron y si estas hubieran tenido el poder de matar, hubiera habido 2 cadáveres en ese coche.

-El será el encargado de guiarte por la fundación y Atenas hasta que vayas con tu instructor... ah ya estamos llegando- terminó la pelivioleta.

Una imponente mansión se erguía en medio de las colinas rocosas de las Afueras de la ciudad. Eryx sigue al santo de capricornio a la defensiva, por los pasillos de la estancia kido. las columnas ricamente adornadas ocultan tras de sí cámaras de seguridad que flanquean todos los puntos de visión del recinto. Esto es lo que la pone de nervios.

-esto de entrenar a gente que no tiene idea de que está pasando es una pérdida de tiempo- murmura shura ensimismado mientras dobla un pasillo. pero se da cuenta rápidamente de que la chica no lo está siguiendo. eryx no desea creer lo que acaba de escuchar...

-¿Entrenar? necesito acaso alguna preparación extra para trabajar aquí?- dijo Eryx frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué diantres es en realidad esta fundación?

Shura creyó que la chica bromeaba, pero aunque le dijo a Saori que no cometería más errores, por ahora tendría que darle una explicación para que se calmara.

-Supongo que conoce algunas de las historias de los torneos galácticos- se da vuelta y se acomoda el equipaje de la chica sobre los hombros, ella lo mira sorprendida

-Sí, he leído algo sobre eso, los medios de Grecia le hicieron propaganda como si de un deporte popular se tratara- clavó la mirada tan intensamente sobre el rostro de santo de la espada que este tuvo que desviarla y seguir caminando para que ella no adivinara que era lo que estaba pensando. era como sentir la presión de la mirada de reproche del patriarca y de saori al mismo tiempo.

-Pues necesitamos gente entrenada para este tipo de eventos, pues estamos tratando de recrear la época de oro del llamado "santuario de las 12 casas"- doblo la última esquina y llegó a un portal- pero es necesario que los detalles de este evento que le falten conocer a nuestro personal sean explicados por instructores. Créame que no es sencillo lo que tendrá que hacer y muchos se han postulado y han fallado .

-Se supone que no trabajaría como agente de campo- respondió Eryx siguiendo al hombre a través del portal- hace ya tiempo que ya no ejerzo esa función-.

- No tiene por que preocuparse, con su instructor refrescará y aprenderá mas de una cosa, además su mayor preocupación debe ser el terminar sus entrenamientos entera y con vida- termina con una sonrisa de sátira

Shura camina confiado de que esta muchacha no será uno de sus discípulos, ya que no parece alguien capaz de soportar sus duros entrenamientos. se hincha de orgullo al pensar esto. Pero, ¿para quien habrá sido asignada? quizá para alguna amazona de plata; si era así lo más probable era que terminara envenenada por la cobra de shaina, bueno por lo menos ahora que había visto su rostro sería más fácil identificar su cadáver

- Y a propósito.. tienes una idea de quien me será asignado como instructor?- pregunta la joven mientras sigue al santo de capricornio por las famosas escalinatas de las 12 casas. mira a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que se halla en las ruinas del templo de palas Atenea.

- no tengo idea de quien será tu instructor tía, pero te aseguro que no la tendrás fácil jeh jeh- trata de intimidar a ala recién llegada, pero al parecer no lo logra, pues ésta se queda mirando fijamente la estatua de la diosa que está en la cima de la colina. sus ojos están desviados como en un trance

-Que hay allí-pregunta con voz extraña. Un cosmo negro se agita, tratando desesperadamente de salir y llamando a otra energía extraña. shura se sobresalta al sentir la ráfaga de cosmoenergía oscura.

-son solo las ruinas del templo de Atena-responde algo nervioso por el suceso. Los demás ya deben haberlo sentido.

-Ah- parpadeó Eryx saliendo del estado de trance y siguió al hombre hacia las estancias de las amazonas. mientras caminaba, todavía daba vueltas en su cabeza aquel murmullo llamándola hace momentos atrás, era como si en aquel lugar fuera el origen de esos dolores de cabeza tan espantosos y esas voces demoníacas- parece un sitio muy interesante-.

Mientras tanto sobre la base de la estatua yacen 2 guardias muertos y los sellos de Atena se desgarran parcialmente brillando como fuego. Restos de descargas eléctricas se deshacen en el aire. Shion aparece caminado a toda prisa, sobresaltado por la cosmoenergía agresiva que está sintiendo.

-¡¡CRISTAL WALL!!- vocifera deteniendo su avance por el recinto. Todo vuelve a estar calmo; la máscara del patriarca ha caído y muestra el rostro de un shíon cansado y sudoroso. Se incorpora luego de recoger su máscara y piensa-" la reencarnación de crhonos está en el santuario en este mismo momento, todos los santos deberán esta alerta"-.

Eryx al otro lado del santuario duerme. En su sueño camina en medio de la niebla y esa voz que escucha siempre se hace cada vez más fuerte y tétrica a medida que avanza. "encuéntrame.., vamos, encuéntrame..." susurra, ella mira hacia los lados de la nada, pero se encuentra con un joven sin rostro con una larga capa y empuñando una hoz: justo frente a ella estaba parada la mismísima muerte. Los cabellos del individuo flotan como una figura fantasmagórica sobre la nada y Eryx sólo puede permanecer paralizada e incapaz de hacer cosa alguna "eres mía..." susurra el individuo. la hoz se levanta y puede sentirla venir a desgarrarla a toda velocidad. Cada centímetro de su alma se corta en un sufrimiento atroz haciéndola despertar gritando. una pesadilla terrible era la que había tenido, pero era demasiado real...

La muerte la estaba buscando y no iba a cesar hasta obtener su presa, quien se estaba dando en bandeja de plata. Solo algo más tétrico la hace temblar: quien descarga su furia con la hoz no es otra sino ella misma.


	6. sexto escalon: Cruce de planos

The broken mask of me: capítulo 6, cruce de planos

-No... n-o.. debe-ría..- susurró quedamente. al tiempo que secaba la sangre del rostro. Esto ya no era trabajo, era matar o morir, era la realidad. El anciano se había cuidado bien de no darle detalles demás y ahora por no preguntar mejor, Eryx reaccionaba al infierno en el que se había metido obligada por las circunstancias. Se puso de pie de nuevo como pudo y encaró a su oponente de entrenamiento.

-No voy a usar esa cosa- dijo en un rudimentario griego. La otra persona no contestó y arremetió contra ella conectándole dos fuertes patadas en las costillas. Eso la hizo retroceder unos metros y escupir sangre, pero no cayó sino que siguió firme en su decisión de no ponerse la dichosa máscara. El coliseo a esa hora estaba atestado de amazonas que entrenaban como verdaderos hombres, todas ellas con máscaras. Al ver semejante acto de rebeldía de parte de la recién llegada, su morbosa curiosidad las puso en circulo alrededor de la pelea. Eryx podría haber jurado que la amazona detrás de la máscara se reía macabra mente, mientras se preparaba para atacar. Algo le dijo que el ataque iba a ser mucho mas poderoso esta vez, algo así como una energía se estaba formando en los puños de su oponente y que no podría evitarlo con un simple bloqueo. Estaba cansada y ya hacía mas de 5 horas que estaba peleando. Sin pensarlo 2 veces se decidió y comenzó a tacar lo más fuerte que pudo. Ante la sorpresa su oponente solo reaccionó desconcentrando la energía de sus manos y a defenderse esquivándola, pero uno de sus golpes se hizo algo más rápido y dio de lleno en la máscara. Esta se quebró dejando el rostro desnudo de su agresora y provocando la ira de las amazonas que estaban observando. El efecto fue inmediato: todas empezaron a atacarla desde todos los ángulos posibles e hicieron que desapareciera en medio de la masa de ellas.  
El santo de capricornio observa la batahola divertido y solo por morbosa curiosidad detiene la pelea. -Alto he dicho!- levanta un poco la voz. Cuando las amazonas se detienen se deja ver el cuerpo de Eryx boca abajo y un gran charco de sangre bajo el.- ¿Que no tienen órdenes de no intervenir en la sesión de entrenamiento?

- Esta perra tiene el descaro de no usar máscara y ha deshonrado a una de nuestras compañeras de armas- vociferó una máscara plateada y roja- es nuestro deber vengarla- - Entonces...-rió para sus adentros- hagan lo que quieran , pero traten de no matarla, aunque ya asumo que debe estar agonizando. Atenea tiene un ojo puesto en ella.- dicho esto se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a los santuarios.  
Estas palabras activaron el cerebro de Eryx e hicieron que involuntariamente se pusiera de golpe de un salto. Ese desgraciado cabrón creía que ella era un estorbo, bien, pero creer que ya estaba muerta por una simple golpiza, en una palabra, que era débil, eso JAMAS. Caminó muy despacio en dirección al santo de capricornio. Las amazonas sin comprender nada comenzaron a atacarla de nuevo, pero ella las sacaba del camino con golpes certeros y poderosos, como si estuviera barriendo la senda. La adrenalina estaba empezando a fluir otra vez de manera desquiciada por el cuerpo de la mujer.

-ESCUCHAME BIEN MALDITO CABRÓN- vociferó- SI PIENSAS QUE ESTOS RASGUÑOS ME VAN A HACER FLAQUEAR Y QUE ME ESCONDO TRAS LA SOMBRA DE ESA CHIQUILLA, CREO QUE TENDRÍAS QUE REVISAR TUS CONCEPTOS - una amazona sacó un puñal e intentó herirla, pero agarró su cuello en el aire con una sola mano y la estranguló como si hubiera sido una manguera. Se lanzó a atacar al dorado, pero no contó con que este era más rápido que cualquier humano y esquivaba todos sus golpes. Lo que siguió, fue tan rápido que solo antes de caer los ojos de Eryx se fijaron en la mirada furiosa del capricornio. Cayó como un pesado saco de huesos y Shura la cargó en un hombro llevándosela del área. ¡estaba furioso! y todo a causa del bulto que llevaba cargando. Mientras subía con la mujer a cuestas por las escaleras, sintió que algo en su mejilla se escurría. Cuando se tocó la cara con la mano libre y se la vio, se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando. "¿pudo ser tan rápida para llegar a tocarme?" pensó sorprendido.

-Que demonios..- murmuró molesto- tendría que haberla matado. Y siguió su camino hacia los recintos de los santos.

---------------------------------000000000000000000000000000000-----------------------------------------------------

Un dolor abrasador la despertó y sintió que alguien estaba usando algo para curarla. Rechinó los dientes en señal de dolor. Pero no veía con claridad, pues le habían puesto la condenada máscara.

-Espero que hayas aprendido que no puedes desafiar un dorado... tuviste mucha suerte de que Atenea le prohibió te que hiciera algo antes de que fueras con tu maestro.- susurró una voz cerca suyo. Cuando se incorporó y se acostumbro a la claustrofóbica máscara, vio a una mujer con una larga cabellera roja. Era una amazona y vestía una especie de coraza sobre sus ropas, como una armadura. recorrió visualmente la habitación en que se encontraba, era grande y con muchas columnas "Desde la era de la antigua Grecia, el ser un caballero le estaba prohibido a cualquier mujer que no fuera Atenea, por ello cuando una mujer decide ser un caballero, renuncia a su genero y cubre su rostro femenino con una mascara"- dijo la pelirroja mientras terminaba de vendarla- esa es la regla aquí... por lo que te sugiero que olvides de una vez la vida que tuviste allá afuera y te concentres en sobrevivir.

-No tengo ni idea de que demonios está pasando, quien y que son ustedes, pero no pienso ser prisionera o esclava de alguien y voy a salir de aquí

-Para salir de este lugar tienes 2 formas de hacerlo: o matando a todos, pues nadie puede abandonar estos recintos o como un cadáver.. claro. Parece que por lo visto pudiste llegar a tocar a Shura, pues le vi una cortada profunda en una mejilla y al parecer estaba furioso, eso habla de que no eres una discípula común después de todo. Me pregunto quien será tu maestro.- dijo pensativa y se dio vuelta al escuchar pasos en el recinto. Sin decir una palabra más se alejó por el pasillo.

Eryx se queda sola ahora y es el momento perfecto para desaparecer, pues no hay nadie observando. Tambaleante, se levanta y comienza a caminar por los pasillos del recinto en el que se encuentra. Debe salir cuanto antes, por lo que resiste el tremendo escozor y anima sus pasos tratando de discernir la salida de todas aquellas columnas que hay ante sus ojos, espera poder ver aunque sea un poco de claridad para salir del lugar pero al llegar al exterior solo puede encontrarse con la profundidad de la noche y una escalinata que baja hacia otro lugar, el destino es incierto, pues el camino contiene una densa niebla que tapa todo rastro de el. Se detuvo dudando sobre que hacer y enseguida se percató de que el ambiente estaba enrarecido, el aire olía a ... podrido. ¿Que cosa desprendía tal hedor insoportable? Se ajustó un poco más la máscara para tratar de respirar mejor,pues esa "niebla" era realmente asfixiante, como alienando cada parte de su cuerpo. Un gemido apagado se oye a la distancia y eso basta para que todo otro sonido se desvanezca. ¿la muerte finalmente venía hacia ella?.Los nervios la están traicionando, haciendo que tosa incontrolablemente, maldita tuberculosis. pero no se oye ni a ella misma. Sin embargo, por misteriosa inercia sigue adentrándose aún más en las sombras. Sobre la cuarta casa los murmullos de los rostros denotan inquietud y curiosidad, como si el recinto en si mismo supiera del alma que se está adentrando.

En otra sala del templo, sobre una gran piedra, yace recostado y con las pupilas fijas en un punto del techo, su dueño. Todavía tiene sangre sobre el pecho y cara, pues su última víctima ha terminado de pasar por el abismo y le fue muy difícil hacerla cooperar. lo había pescado al escabullirse entre las sombras hacia el recinto de Atenea y lo único que pudo sacarle fue algo relacionado con las amazonas. Se levantó perplejo, tratando de meditar que conexión tenía el reciente suceso del souma encerrado y la aparición del espía, pues había llegado a un punto ciego en todo el asunto. El manto dorado de cáncer resuena levemente ante sus narices, como excitado por algo en particular. Death mask mira ofuscado la armadura.

-¿Se puede saber de que te ríes cacharro inútil? Siempre él... ¿ por qué tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio todavía?. Daba igual de todas formas, ya estaba condenado. Su desquite era tomar las almas de otros y satisfacer su morbosidad y sadismo, aumentando al mismo tiempo su cosmo. Ya había sentido un cosmo ínfimo adentrarse al recinto, pero creyó que no era más que alguna rata u otra alimania tratando de alimentarse otra vez de los cadáveres. Un dejo de curiosidad hace que siguiendo su rutina habitual planee una emboscada para la víctima en cuestión. Poniéndose su casco y arropándose en su capa camina con paso desabrido, rastreando el origen de la energía que se aproxima. mientras camina observa que la casa, su casa, muestra un comportamiento muy inusual. los rostros permanecen mudos pero atentos a cada paso y la niebla que normalmente la rodea es más una bruma que otra cosa. Se percata que aunque no está lo suficientemente cerca o ver directamente al intruso, hay un rastro de sangre tras del mismo. Sería otra persona mandada a espiar? o... tal vez un aprendiz? Sonrió malignamente desde la sombras, pues podría divertirse después de todo, ya sea desangrándola lentamente o torturarla en el yomotsu antes de tirarla en el abismo. como siempre y al final todo ser mortal o inmortal siempre era demasiado débil y soberbio como para impartir su propia justicia. Entonces se acercó como un fantasma entre la niebla.

-Parece que no eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para haber pisado este recinto, ¿verdad donna? Eryx sintió ese susurro en su oreja mientras un dedo frío le acariciaba el cuello. El tipo se divertía con perverso placer, como gato jugando con su presa antes de devorarla. El creyó que los rostros gemirían de un momento a otro presagiando la carnicería, pero por alguna misteriosa razón seguían mudos y con la mirada fija en su víctima.

-Al parecer tu juntaste todo tu valor para aparecerte de una vez ¿no?.. No te atrevas a tocarme nunca más con tus inmundas manos- siseó Eryx detrás de la máscara. Antes de que se diera cuenta un golpe atroz directo a su rostro la mandó directamente a una columna y rebotó cayendo de nuevo al suelo. Una violenta reacción hizo que tosiera parte de la poca sangre que le quedaba en su cuerpo. Ahora bañaba el perfil de plata de la máscara un brillante color rojo, y lentamente se ponía otra vez de pie, ¡maldición! ella no sería juguete de nadie, de NADIE. Lo observó caminar con paso despreocupado y mirada arrogante hacia ella.

- Eres bastante maleducada donna, si tu lengua fuera un arma, serías una contrincante mediocre por lo menos y acelerarías tu muerte un poco... bueno, de todas formas no pienso hacer esto rápido, no todos los días puedo jugar así- soltó una risa perversa desvaneciéndose entre las sombras. Eryx ya parada, torpemente se pone a la defensiva. "Un dorado mas?", ahora estaba en problemas serios y se preguntaba quien había librado a estos monstruos en el mundo. Sus ojos recorren lateralmente el espacio a su alrededor para poder percibir la dirección de ataque, pero si darse cuenta algo parecido a una sombra se trepa a sus piernas inmovilizándola. Lucha desesperada por zafarse cuando ve que un destello viene hacia ella a toda velocidad, como un alarido bestial: está perdida.

---------------------------------000000000000000000000000000000-----------------------------------------------------

El matrimonio de leo trata de averiguar la designación para su temporalmente protegida. Cuando llegan a la puerta de la habitación de la aludida, encuentran que en su interior no hay nadie, solo un rastro de sangre en el piso.

-¿Pero qué? ¡Ya no está!- farfulló Marin desconcertada- ¡estoy segura que ni siquiera podía moverse!

-justo ahora que la souma está intentado liberarse, ¡no tenemos tiempo para esto!- el león protesta golpeando una pared- los aprendices son un dolor de cabeza... debemos buscar su cosmo para localizarla lo más rápido posible. Ambos concentran sus energías y se disponen a rastrear a la fugitiva. Puntos latentes de luz identifican los cosmos de quienes se encuentran en el área. Aioria se alarma cuando siente una luz crecer violentamente asfixiando a la otra. Esos cosmos estaban bastante cerca... abrió los ojos y se encontró que el recinto de su muy odiado vecino está demasiado oscuro y neblinoso de lo normal y empalidece.

-Se encuentra en la casa de Cáncer y no está sola-

Marin lo mira sorprendida y atina a decir algo, pero su marido ya estaba corriendo escaleras abajo adentrándose en la oscuridad. Aioria podía sentir como un golpe veloz se estaba acercando a la débil presciencia de Eryx, pero de repente, algo hizo que la velocidad disminuyera deteniendo el movimiento de todo. Como si el tiempo se estuviera parando. Igualmente death mask ya casi masacraba a su víctima, que intentaba liberarse desesperadamente.

-¡¡DEATH MASK!! ESTA NO SERA TU PRESA !!- bramo el león para distraer la atención del agresor. El aludido volvió la cabeza en cámara lenta y se dio cuenta de que una fuerza descomunal lo estaba parando a unos centímetros de su víctima. Esta se quedó inmóvil y las sombras que la acosaban cedieron lentamente. El alarido del león fue una distracción suficiente como para que la fuerza se disipara y Eryx saliera de la trayectoria de su torturador, impactando este de lleno en una columna. Esta muy mal herida y con un enorme esfuerzo trata de respirar, pero aun así sigue terca en escapar. Aioria, ahora liberado de la fuerza que lo mantenía inmovil, descubre las intenciones de Eryx y la toma por las muñecas para atraparla y llevársela pero ella lucha fieramente para zafarse

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Dejame en paz, sueltame maldito desgraciado!

-Pero si serás maleducada, ¡Ya.. deja... de moverte!

El cangrejo se estaba levantando del montón de escombros. ese golpe había dolido bastante y el leoncito pagaría por su interrupción. Y esa extraña cosmoenergía, la que lo había parado en su ataque, no podía ser Atena. Crispó los puños y caminó a largas zancadas indignado.

- Que demonios te crees para venir a darme ordenes aquí, en mi propia casa, gato estúpido-hizo una pausa teatral y cambió su expresión ofuscada por una burlona- ... o acaso tu linda esposa lleva los pantalones en tu templo?

Furibundo, el mencionado levantó su cosmo, preparándose para atacar pero otra interrupción lo detiene de improviso: kiki de apendix y discípulo de Mu de Aries hace acto de presciencia trayendo una bolsa con pergaminos urgentes, sellados con el cosmo del patriarca.

-Eh.. creo que estoy interrumpiendo algo importante... de todas formas no importa, es una suerte que te encuentro león, no hubiera entrado sin alguien que me acompañe este- el niño paro de hablar de golpe al ver las caras de los dos santos presentes y el aspecto amenazador del maligno cangrejo- ¡santo de cáncer! el pergamino que te entrego debe ser contestado en las próximas 3 horas en audiencia con su excelencia, el patriarca- tiró el pergamino al susodicho e inmediatamente corrió detrás de Aioria. Eryx miró desde su atadura humana al recién llegado, era pequeño, sin cejas y con 2 puntos en la frente. Se sentía como Alicia en el país de las maravillas, solo que esto no era la maravilla de un cuento. El pequeño la miró con curiosidad y luego de unos segundos decidió hablarle.

-Tu eres una postulante ¿verdad? esto es para ti- y le dio un pergamino igual, el cual se abrió haciéndole sentir en las manos un leve cosquilleo. decía que debía presentarse también en audiencia, pero para responder a acusaciones, juzgada también, vaya lugar este. La cara de indignación de su torturador del otro lado de la sala era digna de una película de terror y cientos de rostros en las paredes reflejaban ese estado. Eryx parpadeo 2 veces para asegurarse, ¿había rostros en la pared? no solo en las paredes sino en todo trozo de ese lugar y la observaban directamente a ella. La piel se le puso de gallina y no pudo hablar. se había metido en la mismísima entrada del infierno al entrar ahí. death mask llamó a su armadura completa y camino dando zancadas hacia la salida furibundo. esa nota debía tener algo grave. Antes de salir se dio vuelta y bramo señalando al grupo.

-LEONCITO ESTO NO VA A QUEDAR ASÍ, TU MOCOSO VUELVE A ENTRAR AQUÍ Y CONSIDERATE PARTE DE LA DECORACIÓN Y TU...- miró a Eryx con una expresión macraba- NO CREAS DONNA QUE VIVIRÁS MUCHO MAS QUE HORAS- se volteó y partió como una luz a la sala del patriarca. El león rió por lo bajo y se encaminó a su casa con Eryx a cuestas que ya había dejado de patearlo para quedar con cara de poker ante la situación. kiki los seguía poniendo como excusa que debía ir camino a la casa del patriarca, no sin antes ver lo que había en las despensas de Marin.

Cuando llegaron Marin los esperaba con un botiquín armado, pero al ver que su amado no tenía rasguño alguno se llevó a eryx para los baños y para curarla. grande fue su sorpresa cuando revisó las heridas de la mujer, las cuales ya estaban cicatrizando y con costras de sangre solamente. eryx por su parte estaba cansada, pero meditaba acerca de su situación, en un lugar desconocido, en medio de la nada y sin nadie a quien recurrir, en fin "los viejos tiempos" se estaban cobrando ahora. Ya estaba cambiada cuando Marin dejó a kiki para que vigilara que no se fuera, mientras ella iba con su esposo. El niño estaba sentado a su lado mientras comía una galleta.

- ¿Aioria es tu maestro? Por lo visto no eres de aquí, ya que dicen que te enviaron de otro continente.- la chica miró sorprendida al pequeño y se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el entrecejo

- No creo que sea mi maestro y me enviaron engañada a este lugar, ahora que lo pienso hubiera sido mas seguro quedarme y que esos tipos me persiguieran. estoy dudando de que no haya sido alguien de aquí ... ¡hey haces demasiadas preguntas para ser tan pequeño!

-jehe ya estoy acostumbrado.. que no soy tan pequeño! Además, yo creo que es el destino que estés aquí, todos hemos nacido para cumplir con el destino que nos han designado los dioses. Eryx crispo los puños y su semblante se puso serio, esto asustó algo a kiki.

-yo creo que somos dueños de nuestro propio destino y que ni siquiera un "dios" puede decidir sobre nuestras elecciones-El niño notó la furia y el rencor en esas palabras pero, trató de calmar los ánimos de la mujer. saltó de su asiento y poniéndose en frente de Eryx se presentó

-Bien, no me he presentado, así que lo hago ahora: soy kiki de apendix y soy discípulo de Mu de Aries, espero nos veamos otra vez.- ante estas palabras ella no pudo menos que relajarse un poco y hacer lo mismo

-Yo soy Eryx y espero verte otra vez también .-

Ahora se acercaban los dueños de la casa así que ya era tiempo de ir a la tan dichosa audiencia. el recinto del patriarca era descomunalmente grande y rico en lujos. el mármol resplandecía haciendo que la pequeña comitiva que se adentraba pareciera auna fea mancha en un piso limpio. En la cámara principal los esperaba el patriarca sentado en su trono. El maligno cangrejo estaba discutiendo acaloradamente y al notar la presciencia de más gente se calló de inmediato pero mantuvo esa actitud de indignación, cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos, ya podemos empezar con la ceremonia de designación, ya es tiempo que tengas un maestro ¿verdad Eryx?

Los presentes y especialmente el cangrejo como eryx quedaron atónitas ante tal anuncio y de seguro no iban a estar preparados para lo que seguía a continuación en el comienzo del entrenamiento...


End file.
